


Fociaugh Hollow

by prompom



Series: WUMPTOBER 2019 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Claustrophobia, Friendship, Kidnapping, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompom/pseuds/prompom
Summary: Prompto doesn't like dungeons, they're dark and creepy, but Fociaugh Hollow takes the cake.





	Fociaugh Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Wumptober day 6 - dragged away  
day 14 - tear stained  
day 18 - muffled scream  
day 20 - trembling

Fociaugh Hollow was _everything_ Prompto hated about a dungeon. The narrow corridors winded their way deep underground, so steeply that there was no natural light after about ten feet in. The walls were slimy, as well as the floor, and every step was a slipping hazard. The air was thick with damp and you could almost feel the electricity in the air from when Ramuh summoned the lightning.

There were intermittent holes in the wall to the left of them, holes which seemed to have no end, as Gladio nicely pointed out when he peered his chest light down one. 

Prompto was trying not to breathe too fast. The air was cloying in his lungs and the already narrow passage seemed to be getting tighter. Despite the damp chill, he was sweating as his eyes darted around in the darkness.

Noct fell back half a step, letting Gladio take the lead and grabbed Prompto's hand reassuringly. "You okay buddy?"

"Just peachy" Prompto replied quickly, trying to force the bile back down his throat. 

"We can have a break if you want" Ignis said from behind them.

"I want to get this over with as soon as possible" Prompto said, trying to focus on not having a panic attack.

Noct let go of his hand when a small group of daemons leapt out of the shadows to fight them off. Prompto let off a few shots, but his gun was horribly loud in such a small space and he was reluctant to use it too much, just incase he damaged their hearing.

He stepped back a few steps, Gladio's greatsword was way too big for the small space and he was having trouble fighting with it. 

Prompto didn't realise how close he was to one of the holes in the wall until the fighting stopped and he heard a noise behind him. It sounded like something smooth scraping over rock. He turned and saw two glowing eyes peering back at him through the darkness. He wanted to scream, to run, but the creature whipped its tail around and grabbed his ankle. He did scream when he was dragged down.

"Prompto!" Noct yelled, diving for the hole he just saw his friend being dragged down. Gladio grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him back. Noct could still hear Prompto screaming, muffled and echoing strangely in the odd shaped dungeon. "We need to get to him!"

"We can't just go diving down there," Ignis said, "we need to go forward"

"What if it's too late?" Noct whispered.

"Blondie's tough. He'll be fine" Gladio tried to reassure him.

Noct thought nothing could be worse than hearing Prompto scream, but that was before it went silent. He doubled his pace, slipping on the slimy floor more than once and scraping his hands and knees on the rough stone. 

"Noctis you have to be careful" Ignis said as he hauled Noct off the floor.

Noct ignored him and continued moving at the same speed.

Eventually, they reached a massive cave. It seemed strange being somewhere so open after being in those tight tunnels for so long. Noct's eyes frantically scanned until he saw a small flash of light. "Prompto!" He shouted, heading for the light.

"Be quiet," Ignis hissed, "we don't know what grabbed him"

Noct made a decision, probably a very dangerous one, to slide down an embankment to the area where Prompto was rather than take the long way around. He scraped his calves badly on the rough stone but ignored the stinging in favour of getting to his friend faster. Gladio swore as he followed the prince down.

There was no sign of whatever had taken the blonde, he was just lying on the ground. There were at least two inches of water on the ground. The splashing from the three men running towards their comrade echoed throughout the chamber.

Noct fell to his knees and gently turned Prompto around, trying to see if he was injured. It didn't seem like he was, but his eyes were wide with fear and he seemed unable or unwilling to move. "Prom?" Noct said softly.

Prompto stirred slightly. "Noct?"

Noct lifted him gently so he was sitting upright. "Are you hurt?"

_"My baby…_" a voice hissed out.

Prompto jolted in fear and clutched Noct's shirt. "Its her"

Noct pulled himself up, and Prompto with him. 

"Who?" Ignis asked.

He was answered by a massive explosion of water behind them. They all spun around.

It was a naga. Twenty feet of a snakes body topped with the head of a woman. "_My baby…_"

Noct gulped and tightened his hold in Prompto. He had never heard a daemon speak before.

"_Where's my baby?_"

"I don't know" Noct replied.

"_Then diiiiie_" the naga hissed before leaping forward.

The fight was hard, made harder by the fact that the naga could disappear into the water and jump up from anywhere. Noct was reluctant to use his magic because of all the water around so they had to stick with using their weapons.

Prompto landed the final hit; a clean shot through the daemons eye. It fell to the floor and hissed out a final "_my baby_" before dissolving into a puddle of scourge.

"What was _that_?" Gladio said breathlessly, hands on his knees.

Ignis wiped his forehead with the back of a gloved hand and dematerialised his daggers. "I have never seen a daemon who can talk before, never even read about one"

"Wonder why it grabbed Prompto?" Gladio mused.

Noct turned around to look at his friend. Prompto was kneeling in the water, trembling violently. His hands over his ears and his eyes squeezed shut. Noct ran over and fell next to the blonde. "Prom? It's okay now"

Prompto didn't seem to be able to hear him. Tears were falling down his face as he shook with silent sobs.

"Guys, get out of here for a minute" Noct said to the other two. They mumbled for a moment but done as he said, standing far enough away that they couldn't hear the conversation between the two younger men. Noct shook Prompto's shoulder gently. "Its me Prom, its okay"

Prompto fell into Noct's arms and buried his face in his damp shirt. Noct had never seen Prompto this scared before, but it was understandable all things considered. Prompto was always the happiest one of the group, always trying his hardest to make everyone happy and laugh, but here he was was sobbing in Noct's arms and he had no idea what to do. 

Noct just held him tightly until his sobs turned into sniffles. "I was so scared Noct" he whispered.

"I got here as fast as I could" he mumbled in reply. 

"I hate this place" Prompto sniffed. 

"I'm not that fond of it either"

Prompto let out a watery chuckle. "I didn't know what to do when she grabbed me Noct. She kept asking me about her baby but I didn't know what to say"

"Can daemons even have babies?"

"Apparently." Prompto sighed and sat up. "I felt kinda bad for killing her"

"I would have felt a lot worse about it if she didn't kidnap my best friend"

Prompto punched Noct's shoulder playfully, smiling through the tear stains on his cheek. "Shut up"

Noct punched him back. "No"

Prompto stood up, pulling Noct up with him. "C'mon, let's go and get Ramuh's blessing"


End file.
